


Coming Home To You

by consuming_love



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consuming_love/pseuds/consuming_love
Summary: It has been a long two weeks since Jughead left for Stonewall Prep and frankly Betty is sad and horny and just needs her man to come home already! How will these two enjoy their reunion?





	Coming Home To You

“I’m going to spontaneously combust” Betty thought to herself.

Jughead had been gone not just one but two weeks since leaving for Stonewall Prep, he hadn’t been able to come home his first weekend due to settling into the dorm and some stupidly required orientation that was on a Saturday of all things!

Betty was trying to be the supportive and selfless girlfriend she had been the day she had told Jughead to pack his things and drop everything to attend Stonewall but she was holding on by a thread. Betty felt like she had lost so much in the last year but her constant in it all was Jughead, Jug holding her through the night, Jug kissing away her tears and lacing his fingers with hers when she felt like digging her nails into her palms. In her heart she knew it was best that she learned to cope with her anxiety alone at times, and in the long run she knew that this time apart would be healthy for the both of them but damn it! She had been strong for two weeks, running off nothing more than a few phone calls and texts and to be frank she had been drowning her soul in way to much ice cream and trash TV, another week of this and FP and Jellybean would be staging an intervention. Luckily that wasn’t the case because it was Friday afternoon, FP and Jellybean had made VERY sure to be out of the house and Jughead was expected to drive up any minute now on the back of his motorcycle.

Betty was currently glued to the window and straightening her dress (Jugheads favorite dress on her) for the millionth time. She was smoothing a nonexistent wrinkle when she heard the sound of a familiar motor.

Jughead barely had time to remove his helmet and swing off the bike before Betty was barreling into his arms.

Jughead smiled and wrapped her up tightly, “Oh Betts you have no idea how amazing it is to hold you and breathe you in right now”.

Betty pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes, “trust me Juggie the feeling is entirely mutal”

Betty kissed him then and all logical thought left their minds as their only goal became getting reacquainted with each other’s bodies.

“Jughead trailed his lips to the shell of Betty’s ear, “Where are dad and Jelly?”

“Out for the entire evening”, she responded with a moan as Jughead sucked on her overly heated skin.

“Good because I was about to throw you over this bike and head straight for the bunker”

Betty giggled and jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist, “take me inside Jug before the neighbors get even more of a show”.

Not one to have to be told something like that twice Jughead quickly navigated the stone steps to the front door and quickly deposited Betty on the couch, she bounced slightly causing her dress to ride up close to apex of her thighs. Jughead took a moment to stare, simply caught up in her beauty and wondering how he had survived the last two weeks without this personal angel of his.

“Did you wear this dress just for me Betts?” he asked with a smirk, kneeling on the opposite end of the couch as he ran his hands slowly up her legs.

Betty squirmed impatiently, “You know I did, now if you’d stop teasing and just get to the part where you undress me you could see what else I wore just for you.”

Jughead’s eyes met hers darkly as he shrugged off his jacket before diving for the buttons at her collar. Sheer red lace was revealed to him, beautifully cupping her breasts in a strapless bra and then lastly covering her sex in a barely there thong. Jughead was stunned into silence so Betty decided to help him out by lifting up and slipping off the rest of the dress before reaching to help him off with his own clothes.

By the time he regained his brain function Betty had his belt undone and was trying to shimmy his jeans down his thighs.

Taking the hint he stood back up long enough to toe off his boots and remove his pants before nudging her backwards to lay against the pillows so he could settle himself over her.

Jughead kissed Betty lowly and tenderly, while letting his hands wander over her body.

The feeling was exquisite but the pace was driving her insane.

“Please Jug, I want to feel you inside of me”, she whined.

Those words coming from her pretty mouth were almost enough to break his resolve, but Jughead was determined to take things slow and reacquaint himself with every last inch of her.

“Just relax baby, I’ll give you that and much more”

Jughead kissed his way down her neck and over her breasts, stopping to stroke his tongue over her nipples through the sheer lace. Betty gasped sharply and clutched his hair between her fingers, wanting him to go on while also silently hoping he never stopped.

Jughead thought he couldn’t possible get any harder without coming in his boxers, just listening to the sounds Betty was making and the way she felt beneath his touch was enough to make much more experienced men lose their cool, but he carried on down her torso licking and sucking the skin of her quivering belly as he removed her underwear.

Betty felt like her heartbeat was entirely concentrated between her legs and the second her boyfriend’s talented tongue came into contact with her flesh there she nearly bucked him off the couch.

Jughead chuckled while kissing the inside of her thigh and readjusting his grip, “breathe Betts”

Betty could only respond with a moan and fisted her hands back into his dark locks.

Jug didn’t let up until she was a sweaty writhing mess, alternating between deep suction and teasing licks.

“Jug…I-I’m AAAHHHH!”, Betty’s orgasm hit like a strong wave, crashing over her and stealing her breath.

Jughead worked her through it and when she could finally breathe again she burst into unexpected tears, covering her face in her hands and sobbing uncontrollably.

Naturally Jughead went from pleased with himself to concerned in the space of two seconds. “Betty? Betts did I hurt you? Talk to me love!”

Betty couldn’t yet form the words so she reached forward for him until she had her arms around him holding Jughead securely to her chest with her face nuzzling comfortingly into his neck.

Jughead was still concerned but it didn’t seem like she was in pain so he held her as tightly as she was holding him and whispered sweet words to her as her sobs began to subside.

“Wanna tell me what that was about?”

“I’m sorry juggie I’ve just missed you so much and it all just came over me, I didn’t meant to scare you, I’m fine I promise”

Jughead pulled back to look her in the eyes, “Betty if this separation is too much all you have to do is say the word and I’ll grab my stuff and be back in here today, screw Stonewall you’re what matters most to me!”

“No Jug! I’m not gonna lie it hasn’t been fun but how unhealthy would it be if I said yes and you did that? It’s so hard but it’s important for your future and it’s important for me to. We just need to make more time for each other, more face time and long phone calls and seeing each other on the weekends.”

Jughead smiled and kissed her chastely, “I think all of that can be arranged, I’m so sorry I let us go these two weeks without checking in more but that changes now, and I’ll be home every Friday through Sunday from now on”

Betty smiled brightly and brought his lips back to hers, “that sounds like a plan Jug, and on my end I promise to save every bit of my sexual frustration from the week just for you”

Jughead laughed out loud at this, “Sounds like Dad and Jelly are going to be spending a lot of Friday night’s away”

Betty giggled before reaching down to cup his straining erection, “any objections?”

Jughead moaned, all humor and seriousness forgotten, “not even one.”

Betty bit her lip and locked eyes with him as she released him from his boxers, “good, now where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I don't know where this came from but I was bored and felt like writing it! I intended it to be a oneshot but then I decided to save the actual sex for a part two that I hope to have up by the end of the week. I hope you enjoyed it, I haven't written smut in a long time and i certainly don't write it often! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
